crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradisus
Origins Paradisus is homeworld of the Saiyan race, a beautiful planet about twice the size of Earth and 20x the gravity. Aiding in the evolution of the Saiyans becoming such a physically strong and fast race of warriors. It is a planet of vast landscapes featuring vast deserts, rolling hills, thick forests, and a urban center where the King's palace is located. The planet is the 3rd planet in The Zen System Geography Planet Paradisus has a very diverse landscape, ranging from canyons, to rolling hills, to dusty badlands, to even tropical forests. They have 5 major cities scattered around the planet, with 1 big city located in a valley, serving as the capital. Society The Society of the Saiyan race is very civilized. Even though they still love to fight, they keep it strictly within competition. Every year they hold a massive tournament to determine the strongest Saiyan, although now the tournament spans the entire solar system. Its a very organized society; there is still a King system, although there isnt a seperation of the "Elite" and "low level" which allows for the society to flourish and allows for more kinship to be shown among the Saiyan race, and now even a low level Saiyan male can mate with a Elite Female or vice versa with the approval and blessing of the father or parental figure. They also have a very sophisticated scientific research program, promoting ways to further their knowledge so that the Saiyan race is no longer viewed as just a warrior race. Relations with other species Currently the Saiyan race keeps to their own solar system with in the Andromeda galaxy, although they do trade with their neighboring planets. Since they are no longer known as only a warring people, they are now well known for their trading and their massive Tournament. Although some races still acknowledge their power as a warrior race and a Saiyan in battle is a very popular and much enjoyed sight to see within their tournaments. Races come from all over to both enter the yearly tournament and to spectate. The tournament is held in the Fumo Desert, out there they have a massive stadium built into the enviroment that they use for the tournament. The Saiyan Cosmic Tournament saiyan stadium.jpg|A view from the stand. The King's personal watch post is in the top right. Its where royalty and honored guest spectate The Saiyan Cosmic Tournament is a massive tournament where everyone on the planet gets together to socialize, trade, and fight. Its a very important event and also a big time of year where Saiyan marriages and relationships arise. Last year the Saiyan race saw a spike in marriages during and shortly after the tournament. It is not uncommon for a relationship or friendship to spark from a battle. The tournament was founded over 70 years ago by the Royal Family as a outlet for their love for fighting. The rules are simple. Stay within the massive arena and no killing, there are no limits on attacks as long as they dont blow up the entire arena. A knock out is a loss and leaving the arena or stadium is also a loss. The winner wins 750,000 credits. The tournament was recently expanded to include other races within the solar system. The tournament is held in a massive rock stadium in the Fumo Desert. There is normally a preliminary round a week before the actual tournament to lessen the entries to 200 people due to normally over 1,000 people wanting to fight. The biggest entry list was over 5,000 and that was the first year they expanded to the solar system. Its normally around 550 people who apply. A massive number of course being Saiyan locals. Rules for the tournament 1. No killing 2. Stay within the arena, do not drag the fight over the stands 3. If flight is involved, stay within the stadium 4. If energy attacks are used, do not make them so powerful they level the entire arena. Keep energy attacks under control and to a reasonable power. A massive shield is also formed over the arena and around the stands to keep them from flying too high or into the stands as a extra precaution and it is able to withstand very powerful energy attacks without breaking. Although during the 75th tournament, Roku broke through it as a Super Saiyan. Recent Victors 75th: Violet (Saiyan) 74th: Roku (Saiyan) 73rd: Borand'r (Tamaraean) 72nd: Vegra (Saiyan) 71st: Boro (Cardosian) 70th: Boro (Cardosian) Customs and Culture The Saiyan race is and will always be a warrior society that values honor, family, and service to ones country. Similiar to the Spartans from Ancient Earth. A Saiyan from a young age, is taught these values and holds them close. Before the Saiyans used the tournament as a outlet for their fighting, they were a warring nation. A reputation that is attatched to them to this very day, although outside races do not fear them because of it. They respect them due to them knowing the Saiyans had to fight to survive a long time ago. This is no longer the case as the Saiyans are and have been a established society for hundreds of years. Saiyan Values and mindset Now to explain their values, starting with Honor. Honor to a Saiyan is a very important thing and ties into family. To disrespect a Saiyan or his family is to tarnish his honor. Such disrespect is often settled in a 1 on 1 bout within a closed arena. They do not kill each other but they battle until 1 of them yields or the fight is obviously in the others favor. They are also not allowed to use energy blasts. Only melee to keep the destruction to a minimum. After the bout, the 2 parties make up their differances and go about their lives like the entire argument never happened. Service to ones country, while it is not required. Most Saiyans enlist in the military. But service to ones country goes beyond that and includes everything from fighting in the Army to just making the world a better place by community service. Touching on family again, family is very important to Saiyans. The Saiyan race were originally a nomadic people who traveled in clans. Being from that, your clan or family is the most important group of people in your life. A death hits a Saiyan hard and good byes are also very hard. Kinship is something Saiyans value more than fighting. Customs Now onto customs, the Saiyans are ruled under a King and Queen system. If by rare chance you see the King or Queen. You render the proper courtesy, like giving them the greeting of the day. Although meeting a member of the royal family is very rare and really only happens during the tournament season, moving on to customs regarding marriage. Marriage in the Saiyan society is a very important and very special occasion. Its so important that often times random people will attend the wedding of a Saiyan. To marry in the Saiyan society, blessing of the females parents is often asked then the marriage ceremony is held on the night of the full moon. The reasoning is because the full moon is suppose to trigger their great ape transformation. This is suppose to signify that the love of the couple is more powerful than the primitive calling of the Great Ape. Showing that the 2 Saiyans love each other enough to overcome even their own instincts to be together. Although this was the original reasoning behind this tradition, now the Saiyans are required by law to train themselves to resist the full moon so the actual reason behind it is sorta defeated but the traditional meaning behind it is still very important and is still held in high regard. Then after the wedding the 2 Saiyans often lock their tails together when they kiss and after which they fly off immeditally, while their tales are still interlocked to spend time alone together as a honey moon. That signifies that the 2 young Saiyans are now on their own and will now go through life together. This also signifies the end of a wedding. The Saiyan culture is very diverse and still holds many of the old ways embedded within to preserve their culture. Below shown is a example many sights of the Saiyan society. Mainly their style of clothing. As you can see, it can range from their battle armor. To even their traditional robes. Saiyan stadium.jpg|Cosmic Tournament Stadium Roku Super Saiyan .jpg|The first Super Saiyan in 2,000 years Saiyan new generation teenager.png|A Saiyan child wearing a set of battle armor Saiyan new generation.jpg|Another Saiyan, an adult wearing traditional armor with sword. Swordmanship is a rare but still accepted style of fighting Saiyan group.jpg|Group of Saiyans wearing everything from battle armor, to traditional clothing, to even armor designed using foreign technology with Saiyan designs Category:Neutral Category:Planet Category:Saiyan Category:Andromeda Category:Zen System Category:DSM